Luther
}} Luther was a Knight of Monitor, a city on the Serpent Isle in Ultima VII Part Two. A member of the Bear Command, Luther was a tough and proven warrior who lived to fight. His prowess was exceeded by his ego, however, as he was quick to describe himself as the bravest and toughest knight of Monitor--and challenge anyone to a duel who said otherwise. He spent every morning on the List Field training, and every afternoon posing in the studio of Andral, the town sculptor, whom Luther commissioned to make a life size statue of himself. Most of the people in the town respected his abilities on the battlefield but recognized him as a bully and a boor off of it. Lucilla, the barmaid of the Slashing Sword Pub, found him repulsive, despite his advances. Occasionally he would go hunting for Snow Leopards in the far north, returning the pelts to Cellia, but he was apparently a poor hunter and rarely captured anything (Cellia, like Lucilla, also considered him a fool and a bully). In the final days of Monitor, the Avatar arrives from Britannia and becomes a Knight of the City. During his installation banquet, the subject is brought up of a possible traitor among the ranks of Knights in the city. Luther immediately accuses Krayg, the town provisioner, and when the trainer Shazzana leaps to his defense, the two physically battle in the banquet hall, disrupting the banquet. At this same time, one of the Teleport Storms that had recently begun to ravage the island exchanged Luther's regular shield with Dupre's Shield. Despite the custom of Knights of Monitor never using magical armor, Luther was delighted to have the new shield, quickly lying to the Avatar and Dupre and claiming that it was a "family heirloom." When Dupre insisted on having his shield returned, Luther agreed to return it if Dupre or the Avatar could best him at the List Field. When this was accomplished the following morning, the humiliated knight returned the shield to its proper owner. Like most of the people of Monitor, Luther was slain when the Banes of Chaos were released by Batlin and the Bane of Wantonness, possessing Dupre, conquered the city with a huge army of Goblins. Notes * Luther can train the Avatar or any member of his or her party for 50 Monetari. Each training session increases the trainee's strength by +3. Cheating * Luther has Dupre's shield in his inventory (just in case that the avatar doesn't manage, or doesn't bother to defeat him and recover the shield, so when Wantoness-Dupre ravages Monitor, you would have a last chance to recover the shield from Luther's corpse) This can be exploited to get TWO Dupre's Shields: Using the Tremor spell on a Living, pre-defeated Luther will have him to drop all his inventory, including the Shield, which you can grab for yourself; but this won't disable him to give a SECOND Dupre's shield, if you defeat him in the arena, and ask him to give back the Shield! Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Part Two